Obsesion
by ari wills
Summary: Una pregunta asalta la mente de Diva, una que involucra a todos aquellos que conoce, aliados y enemigos.


Nota: La serie de Blood+ y sus personajes no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Obsesión

Autor: Ari Wills

Fue un pensamiento fugaz. Jamás en su vida se había preguntado algo de tan ¿insignificante? importancia, pero no podía ignorar lo apelante del tema. En sí, nunca en su tiempo libre – y eso que tenía bastante tiempo libre- pensaba o planeaba las cosas, eso era cosa de sus caballeros, Amshel en especial. Lo suyo era divertirse, ser esporádica y aprovechar cada segundo de su existencia libre de esa simple y monótona prisión. Ella no tenía tiempo para pensar.

Aún así, aquella vez le dio especial atención, segura de que su hermana jamás se plantearía el mismo dilema, y eso en sí, ya lo volvía especial. La pregunta en sí era la siguiente:

**¿Porqué los caballeros siguen a nuestro lado?**

A primera vista cualquiera respondería que era por una necesidad que sentían aquellos transformados de permanecer junto a su creadora…pero eso no tenía gran sentido. Después de todo, ¿qué más podían darles ellas a sus caballeros, aparte de la inmortalidad?...que tuviera valor, claro. La satisfacción sexual no era tan grata físicamente, como el momento en que se bebe la sangre del otro. El cariño y amor no era algo que fluyera libremente por sus venas –aunque su hermana opine lo contrario-, y para eso, solamente bastaba ver aquellos momentos en donde permitían que sus instintos las controlaran…no era bonito, pero así como albergaban sentimientos por cualquier persona, en un momento cualquiera, olvidaban aquella atadura y se convertían en seres extremadamente egoístas haciendo su voluntad sin importar el costo para ellas, o aquellos que las rodean. El tener descendencia tampoco era algo que ellas pudieran conceder; necesitaban que la reina contraria fuera su pareja para lograr tal milagro –sí, para ella era milagro que una reina se embarazara, y más aún, que tuviera a sus bebés y estos a su vez lograran sobrevivir- de ahí tal vez, el porque se parecían tanto. Y por último estaba la compañía, eso sí podíamos brindarles, pero a que precio…los caprichos de una reina pueden ser increíblemente abrumadores y desesperantes, sin mencionar el ciclo de sueño en el que entramos y les dejamos por 30 años, solo para despertar por cerca de 2 o 3 años si tienen suerte, ¡vaya compañía!

Así que, ¿Por qué permanecen a nuestro lado?, ¿que nos hace tan especial para que no decidan abandonarnos?, en sí, nosotras somos quienes les necesitamos y ese famoso lazo sanguíneo, familiar, inmortal –como quieran llamarlo- no es nada definitivo. Los caballeros siguen teniendo deseos, ilusiones y decisiones propias –e incluso el poder que les brindamos-; en cualquier momento _podrían_ decidir irse de nuestro lado y hacer lo que quieran hacer; ser libres o servir a quien quieran; buscar la felicidad en otra parte con otra persona; hacer realidad sus sueños…pero no. Ellos _dicen_ que quieren permanecer a nuestro lado; que desean cumplir nuestros caprichos; que nos _aman_. Y _nosotras_ fingimos que les _creemos_, después de todo ¿qué más podríamos hacer?

Así que, después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la siguiente conclusión: _**ellos**_** están **_**obsesionados**_** con nosotras.**

¿De qué otra forma podrían explicar la increíble lealtad que nos profesan? Dicen que somos hermosas –las criaturas más bellas que han visto-, pero no soy ciega, sé que soy hermosa…al igual que muchas otras mujeres. Dicen que somos únicas –deberían, ¡somos quirópteros!-, pero en realidad, TODOS somos únicos. Dicen que nos aman –seguramente tanto como nosotras a ellos- y que no podrían vivir sin nosotros -¿significara eso que les dimos la inmortalidad?-… a esa forma de pensar le llamo _obsesión_.

Sé que para Amshel sólo soy un increíble espécimen para estudiar; sé que para Nathan sólo soy una pieza increíble de arte; sé que para Carl sólo soy la perfección encarnada; sé que para James sólo soy un sustituto para su madre…y por último, también sé que para Solomon, sólo soy un medio para cumplir sus metas.

Pero soy una buena hermana y no le diré esto a Saya. No le diré que la _razón_ por la que su caballero está con ella, es porque está obsesionado… con algo que ni siquiera él mismo comprende; con algo que él _piensa_ es amor. No le diré el _porque_ su familia humana no la abandona aún cuando está propiciando su destrucción, cuando los arrastra al campo de batalla una y otra vez, no importando que cada vez sean más vulnerables, menos humanos; cuando ellos solo _dicen_ que son familia. No le diré el _porque_ no _puede_ olvidarme ni yo a ella, aún después de todo este tiempo; ni podemos vivir tranquilas y perdonarnos –más Saya que siempre profesa su lado humano como si fuera una gran noticia-; ni podemos dejar de provocarnos -yo, que solo busco tengamos un interés común-; aunque siempre _creemos_ que es por venganza.

Porque la verdad, es que todos aquellos que se relacionan con un quiróptero, es por _obsesión_.

p.d. una historia cualquiera en un momento cualquiera. Desde el punto de vista de Diva…lo que provocan las ideas.

p.d. cualquier comentario es bien recibido!


End file.
